


In Kaer Morhen

by LadyDragonsbane



Series: Sugar and Spice Bingo [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Depressed Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel is a child, First Kiss, Geralt is a child, Lambert looks like Paul Bullion, M/M, Mentioned Child Lambert, Mentioned Vesemir (The Witcher), Sharing a Bed, Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo, Teenager Eskel, Teenager Geralt, Trial Of The Grasses (The Witcher), bestfriends, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: Vesemir knew he would have a lot on his hands at the first look those two gave each other.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: Sugar and Spice Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194740
Kudos: 7
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	In Kaer Morhen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> I should warn you that English is not my first language.  
> That being said, I'm sorry if there is something very strange.
> 
> Thanks to my beautiful and wonderful beta and best friend Juh.
> 
> Written for the Witcher Sugar and Spice Bingo
> 
> Prompt: First Kiss

Vesemir knew he would have a lot on his hands at the first look those two gave each other.

Eskel had already been in Kaer Morhen for a few weeks when Geralt arrived; curled up on Vesemir's lap, only his brown hair was visible.

— Eskel, he is Geralt, he has just arrived, you will be sharing a dormitory - Vesemir said as he put the boy down.

Geralt promptly hid between the man's legs, watching the boy with his sky-colored eyes.

Geralt gave his first smile in Kaer Morhen.  
Eskel felt his heart warm for the first time in Kaer Morhen.

The two became best friends almost immediately, even sharing a dormitory with more kids, they always ended up in the same bed, talking until they fall asleep.  
The real Witcher training didn't come soon, first they learned the basics.  
About monsters, what to use and how to kill, to take care of hunting, tracking in the forest and making potions, only then did the real training begin.

— Move your feet more Geralt - One of the instructors said — You have to be faster Eskel - He kept on circling them.

The two nodded; there was nothing wrong with their movements, but of course they always had to try harder and harder; and soon came the Trial of the Grasses.

— Geralt - Eskel called, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
— What is it?  
— Let's go for a walk.

Geralt don’t usually question when Eskel used to wake him up in the middle of the night, but he looked frightened now.

— Tomorrow they will give us the mutagens - Eskel said as they stopped at the rail, their legs dangling off the rocks as they watched some of the older boys in the courtyard below.  
— How did you find out?  
— I heard the older boys talking.  
— So whatever - Geralt said shrugging his shoulders.  
— They said that not everyone succeeded - Eskel started in a dry tone — I don't want to be one of those who can't, I don't want it to happen to us.

It is the first time that the two feel the real fear in Kaer Morhen.

— Promise Eskel - Geralt commands, grabbing the front of his nightshirt with trembling fingers — Promise that we will succeed, and we will continue training together! - Requires firmly.

Blue eyes staring at the greyish greens, two hearts beating desperately.

— Geralt… - Eskel says pulling him along as well, their heads resting on each other's shoulders.

The Trials are not easy, and they are not at all what they imagined; the older boys almost never talked about them, and they realize why now.

Eskel wakes up after two days, Vesemir is entering the dormitory door,a bowl that smells of porridge along with fresh water.

— Geralt - That's the first thing he says.  
— Drink puppy - Vesemir orders giving him the water — Eat - Keep holding out the bowl.

Eskel barely swallows a few spoonfuls before analyzing the dormitory; he can smell everyone who was there before the trials, Geralt's scent clung to his covers, where they spent their last night tangled together for comfort; he can hear Vesemir's heart beating slowly, next to several others behind the door; everything seems too much.

— Where is Geralt?

His voice seems hoarse, His throat rough as if he had screamed a lot, from what he remembers, he barely expected to have a voice now.

— They took him for some more mutagenics - The Witcher says angrily — He passed the trials very well, the Sorcerers ... think he can be better - Vesemir says in the same tone.

Eskel waits; curled up in his bed,trying to adapt to the sensory explosion that is your new senses; but he has hope, three or four boys come out of the trials, that's what the most olds had said, and that's what he clings to.

Geralt returns to the dorms almost a week later; just a shadow of what it was, the hairs before curls in brown tones are now short and grayish, like that of the old masters;his eyes now amber in color seem dim.

— Geralt? - Eskel called as soon as he saw Gerald entering.

He doesn't answer, just approaches Eskel, getting into your bed and hiding under the covers, your face pressed against your chest, listening to the slow heartbeat.

Eskel soon realizes that he would not be the same as before, the trials seemed to take something from all of them after all.  
They train, and train and train, without breaks and without more of the many games of before.

— You can't let them take everything from you! - Eskel burst one day — You look like a Geralt shell! You don't smile, you barely eat! And I can hear you walking around almost all night!

Geralt doesn't answer, he just sits on Eskel's bed, the bed they have barely begun to share again after the trials.

— I feel... empty - He says in a hoarse tone.

What took only a day in Eskel, seemed to be a fixed effect in Geralt, the hoarse voice had not gone away, nor had the hair grown brown again.  
But he was faster, stronger too, Geralt could match the older boys, he had even beaten several of them.

Eskel strode across the dorm, being surprised when Geralt pulled him by the shirt, making him stand in front of Geralt between his legs; his grayish head going to rest on Geralt’s belly while his arms circled Geralt’s waist.

It is the first time that they feel hope in Kaer Morhen.

— You asked me to promise that we would make it, we got Geralt, we have passed the halfway point, and we are moving on! - Eskel promises this time, running her fingers through his hair.

It does not happen overnight, of course it is not; Eskel had not gone through the trials unscathed either, Geralt's screams haunted his nightmares more than anything.

But they progress; begins with a raise of the eyebrow, then a restrained smile, until Geralt bursts out laughing while watching one of the new boys,a little green-hazel-eyed redhead kicks Vesemir in the shins.

They're both getting ready for bed, Geralt never liked sleeping shirts, and the hot weather made Eskel abandon him as well.  
The dormitory had been left behind, now they had a room in the fortress, two beds and two chests to store their things; sometimes they used both beds, most nights they didn't.

Lying facing each other, sleep stubbornly refused to come.

— Eskel, would you hate me ... if I do something? — Geralt asked in a low voice, practically feeling the shiver running through Eskel's body.  
— Never as long as we live - Eskel promised, a calm smile on her face.

He watched the determination flash through Geralt's eyes, his hand going to grab the arm in front of his body and his face coming closer; any and all thoughts vanished from his mind when their lips collided.

It seemed strange at first, his cracked lips, teeth pressing hard behind his skin, hearts beating as fast as they can.

— To bad?- Geralt asked as he walked away, nervousness written all over his face.  
— No… just not… we are not in a hurry - Eskel said pulling him back to himself.

This time he came closer, their lips just brushing, Geralt's hand like an anchor on his arm, his hand slipping away to grip the short hair on the back of Geralt's neck.

It seemed better this time, Geralt's tongue going to lick her lips before they rubbed together again, light as a brushstroke.

They stayed at it for hours, little pulls on the lower lip, a tongue playing with the upper lip, the two together between your lips, the taste of dinner beer being shared, their eyes meeting half closed, easy laughter as they snuggled even closer together.

— To bad?- Eskel asked as the first rays of the morning seemed to want to penetrate through the closed windows.

— No, very nice - Geralt replied in a tone that radiated happiness.

It was the first time they had felt love in Kaer Morhen.


End file.
